dingopicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Games
is a partly-defunct Dutch video game publisher that released a large amount of low-effort titles for the Sony PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows and the Nintendo Wii. They published games based on Dingo Pictures films on the aforementioned consoles (barring Windows). Their last known published game was Lion and the King 3 on Nintendo DS, released on February 12th, 2010. The German Video Game Archive claims that they published 99 games on the PlayStation 2 alone.Coverstropfen on German Videogamearchive Phoenix Games Group Phoenix Games was devised between three companies, Phoenix Games B.V., Phoenix Games Ltd. and Phoenix Games Asia. The group was an exhibitor at E3 in 2005.E3 2005 Giantbomb.com Phoenix Games B.V. Founded in May 2002 by Willie HordenWillie Horden LinkedIn Profile - Only Visible for Logged in Users and Paul and Steve Share. They had a UK subsidiary based in Leicester. They were exhibitors of E3 2005List of Exhibitos at E3 2006 on Giantbomb.com and were located in De Pinckart 46g, 5674 CC Nuenen in the Netherlands. Phoenix Games B.V. declared bankruptcy on August 3rd, 2010. On March 27th, 2012 the bankruptcy was suspended due to a lack of income.Phoenix Games on drimble.nl (Dutch) Phoenix Games LTD Phoenix Games LTD is still a active registered company in the UK located at 48 Boundary Rd, Newark, Notts, United Kingdom, NG24 4AL.Phoenix Games LTD. at UK Goverment Companies House Their original address was 53 Malcolm Way, Snaresbrook, London, E11 1PW. Phoenix Games Asia Phoenix Games Asia was located at 24 Sukhumvit, Soi 11, Unit 3B, Sukhumvit Road Bangkok 10110, Thailand, Klongtoey Nua, Wattana. It is unknown if this company still exists or if it was closed down. Games The company's titles took only around 3-5 months to develop. At some point, they planned releasing their games to the PSP. The original store prices of the games were between 6.99 - 12.99 GBP. In Italy, the company DB-Line distributed the movies and games until 2007.Phoenix Games Group Web Advertisements (2003 - 2008) In Spain, at least one game was distributed by Atari.¡Qué pasa, NENG! (videojuego) - Spanish Wikipedia Other All 99 PS2 covers were featured on the 2013 Gamescom art gallery "Coverstrophen". Paul Share also founded Midas Interactive in 1998. The PS2 boxart for Peter Pan stole official Kingdom Hearts artwork, more specifically, artwork depicting Destiny Islands, a world in the series.Reddit Post by u/TheGamedawg Both before and after the group existed, there were companies that were formed with the same name. From 1978 to 1981, an American company produced games, best known for the game Bushido.Phoenix Games (1978-1981) on English Wikipedia In 2019, Klaas Kersing founded a gaming company in Germany with the same name.https://www.deutsche-startups.de/2019/04/05/klaas-kersting-phoenix-games/ Known staff Phoenix Games B.V. (2002-2010) * Paul Share (CEO/President) * Willie (Will) Horden (sales director until February of 2005/managing director until June of 2009) * Steve Share (sales manager) * Ilse van de Vossenberg Vogels (production administrator) * Maarten van Schaik (development manager) Phoenix Games Ltd. * Mark Hustle (born: July 1963) - director since 2013. Phoenix Games Asia No official employees are known. List of movies published Dingo Pictures movies * ''...noch mehr Dalmatiner'':'' released as ''Dalmatians 2, Dalmatians 3 & Dalmatians 4 (for the PSX, PS2 and the Wii/DS, respectively) * Das unglaubliche Fussballspiel der Tiere: released as Animal Football & Animal Soccer World (for the PSX and PS2, respectively) * ''Atlantis: Der verlorene Kontinent'':'' released as ''Atlantis: The Lost Continent ''& ''Empire of Atlantis ''(for the PSX and PS2, respectively) * [[Toys: Das Geburtstagsgeschenk|''Toys: Das Geburtstagsgeschenk]]:'' released as ''Toys ''& The Toys Room (for the PSX and PS2, respectively) * [[Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier|''Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier]]:'' released as ''Dinosaurs ''& Dinosaur Adventure (for the PSX and PS2, respectively) * [[Ein Fall für die Mäusepolizei|''Ein Fall für die Mäusepolizei]]:'' released as ''Detective Mouse & The Mouse Police ''(for the PSX and PS2, respectively) * [[Winkie der kleine Bär|''Winkie der kleine Bär]]:'' released as ''Winky the Little Bear & Countryside Bears (for the PSX and PS2, respectively) * Der König der Tiere: das grosse Abenteuer: released as Lion and the King 2, Son of the Lion King & Lion and the King 3 ''(for the PSX, PS2 and the Wii/DS, respectively) Other movies released * Peter Pan (Longsoft Multimedia): released as ''Peter Pan & Peter Pan's Playground (PS2, Wii, DS) * Snow White and the Magnificent Seven (Longsoft Multimedia): released as Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys &Princess Snow White (PS2) * Cinderella (Longsoft Multimedia): released as Cinderella & Cinderella's Fairytale (Wii, PS2) * Pinocchio (Longsoft Multimedia): released as Adventures of Pinocchio (Wii, PS2, DS) * Hansel & Gretel (Longsoft Multimedia): released as Hansel & Gretel ''(PS2) * Hercules (Pure Magic): released as ''Herkules & Legend of Herkules (PSX, PS2) * Mulan (Django Studios): released as Legend of Mulan & Mighty Mulan ''(PSX, PS2) List of Games Sony PlayStation * All Star Action * SHOOT * Block Buster * Robopit 2 * Checkmate 2 * Hot Shoot * Jet Ace * Rox * Silent Iron * Flying Squadron * Sonic Wings * 5 Star Racing * Ballerburg * Destructo 2 * King Of Bowling 3 * All Star Watersports * Paradise Casino * Space Rider * Cindy's Fashion World * Omega Assault * Wanted * Trucky Rally * Trickshot 7 Games * Superbike Masters * Robin Hood: The Siege * Rhythm Beat * Pro Backgammon * Buttsubushi * Football Madness Sony PlayStation 2 * Homerun * Retro * Downhill Slalom * Dynamite 100 (100 in 1 Game) * Speed Mashines III * Chemist Tycoon * Search & Destroy * Vegas Casino II * 21 Card Games * Speedboat GP * Myth Makers Super Kart GP * Doomsday Racers * Street Warrior * Air Raid 3 * Combar Ace * World Wrestling Championship * Xtreme Speed * Maniac Mole * Turbo Truckers * European Tennis Pro * Habitrail Hamster Ball * Furry Tales * Girl Zone * Mambo * Crazy Golf * Caveman Rock * Paccie * Car Wash Tycoon * Gecko Blaster * Saint & Sinner * Wacky Zoo GP * American Pool II * Superbike FP * Puzzle Party: 10 Games * Kidz Sports Ice Hockey * Arcade USA * Extreme Sprint 3010 * Xtreme Quads * G-Force * Offroad Extreme * Obliterate * Dead Eye Jim * Sniper Assault * Guerilla Strike * Fruitfall * Drag Racer USA * Monster Trux Extreme * Shadow of Ganymede * Go Kart Rally * Hamster Heroes * MOTO X MANIAC * Roller Coaster Funfare * D Unit Drift Racing * Thunderhawk - Operation Phoenix * Swat Siege * Crabby Adventure * Space Rebellion * Skateboard Madness Xtreme Edition * Snow Rider * ¡Qué pasa Neng! PC * Stable Masters 2 * Ballerburg * Rhythm Beat * Trickshot 7 "Games" * Drone Odyssey * Dark Angæl * Space Rebellion * Go Cart Racer * Casino 59 * Sport 9 * Classic 17 Nintendo DS * 12 * Polar Rampage * Valentines Day * Iron Chef II Nintendo Wii * Hoppie II * Monster Egg II PSP (unreleased) * Peter Pan * Board Game Gallery (announced 2004)PSP Game announcement 2004 * King of Pool * Card Shark 3 * Vegas Casino 2 Other * Twin ('ASIN: '''B0036VDCJ6 /platform unknown) * Space Ace by Don Bluth (DVD) * Who shot Johnny Rock (DVD) Weblinks * Ofiicial Website (Webarchive) * List of every Game by 12th November 2008 * List of planned games by 12th November 2008 * unofficial Website * Facebook References Category:Companies established in 2003 Category:Companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Companies Category:Distributors